A Incredibles Life
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1998 Disney-Pixar film A Bug's Life It Appeared on Youtube on December 2 2019. Cast * Flik - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Atta - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Dot - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Queen - Edna Mode (The Incredibles) * Aphie - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Coop and Dennis (Kid vs. Kat) * Mr. Soil - Manny (Ice Age) * Dr. Flora - Slappy Squirrel (Animainiacs) * Thorny - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Cornelius - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Ant that gets tired - Pikachu (Pokemon; 1997) * Hopper - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Molt - Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) * Grasshoppers - Syndrome's Minions (The Incredibles) * Thumper - Carl (Yin, Yang Yo) * Axel and Loco - Trigger and Nusty (Robin Hood) * Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Max (Cats Don't Dance) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Little Trouble and Big Trouble (Team Umizoomi) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids * P.T. Flea - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Francis - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Slim - Tyrone (The Backyardigans) * Heimlich - Snook (It's a Big Big World) * Dim - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) * Gypsy - Oblina (Aaaahh!! Real Monsters) * Manny - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Rosie - Tamy (The Backyardigans; OC) * Tuck and Roll - CatDog * Fly Brothers - Cloak and Dagger (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Flies at Circus - Various Animals * Drumming Tarantula - Digit (Cyberchase) * Circus Fireflies - Chickens (Peg + Cat) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Various Simpsons Characters * Bartender - SpongeBob SquarePants * Baby Maggots - Wizzy and Wigg (The Zula Patrol) * Harry and Bug friend - Rocko and Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Gerald (Hey Arnold) * Mime Bug - Mime (Happy Tree Friends) * Cockroach Waitress - Moana * Mosquito Waitress - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Slick - Dug (Early Man) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Chester (Bunnicula) * Thud the Big Fly - Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Bird - Toon Stella (Angry Birds Stella) * Baby Birds - The Blues (Angry Birds Toons) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Skunk (Skunk Fu) Scenes * A Incredible's Life - Part 1 Opening Title/Harvest Time/Princess Helen Gets Stressed Out/Bob's Invention * A Incredible's Life - Part 2 Violet Meets Bob/Bob Looses the Food * A Incredible's Life - Part 3 The Villains!/Violet Meets Carl * A Incredible's Life - Part 4 Bob's Trial * A Incredible's Life - Part 5 Bob Goes for Help/Orinoco's Circus/"Flaming Death!" * A Incredible's Life - Part 6 City Lights/Bob Tries to Find Warriors * A Incredible's Life - Part 7 The Robin Hood Act * A Incredible's Life - Part 8 Bob's Flight Home * A Incredible's Life - Part 9 Bob is Back * A Incredible's Life - Part 10 Celebration * A Incredible's Life - Part 11 "Circus Heroes!?" * A Incredible's Life - Part 12 A Bird! * A Incredible's Life - Part 13 Helen Appoligizes to Bob * A Incredible's Life - Part 14 Bob Has a Plan * A Incredible's Life - Part 15 Building the Bird * A Incredible's Life - Part 16 The Villain's Hideout * A Incredible's Life - Part 17 The Party/"You're Not Warriors?" * A Incredible's Life - Part 18 The Villains Arrive * A Incredible's Life - Part 19 Violet Runs For Her Life * A Incredible's Life - Part 20 Violet Begs Bob to Come Back * A Incredible's Life - Part 21 Show Time * A Incredible's Life - Part 22 Bob to the Rescue/Orinoco Burns the Bird * A Incredible's Life - Part 23 The Heroes Band Together * A Incredible's Life - Part 24 The Chase/Syndrome's Demise * A Incredible's Life - Part 25 Happy Times Again * A Incredible's Life - Part 26 End Credits Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Danielandfriends